tower_of_hell_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Tower of hell Wiki
FIX****** Tower of Hell is an obstacle-course game created by YXCeptional Studios. The game is a tower game where players jump on blocks and try to make it up to the end of the tower. It is similar to a multiplayer obby. The players have 8 minutes to beat a new randomly generated tower (which generates a new tower each round). Anytime sombody beats the tower, they have to touch a door, which doubles the speed of the timer when touched. It does this function each time a player touches the door. The game is somewhat derived from 'Kiddie's Tower Of Hell' (created by Co-Owner of Tower of Hell ), an obby game where players must face multiple different 'towers' with no checkpoints. The game has since been renamed to 'Obren's Inferno: Reborn' Stages The list of the stages in the game are found below. *****ADD****** Stage Difficulty ******FIX****** Easy balance (dark grey), balls (blue), branching out (brown), catch zone (brown), corner catch zone (brown), crossing stairs (purple), dots (pale blue), dragons walk (green), flames (orange), i'm blue (blue), obbyist's peak (white), overcomplicated (grey), phantom (purple), choices (blue), plates (red), rescale (beige), scattered (brown), shapes (green), simplicity (neon green), slippery snake (green), smashing (maroon), split decisions (pink), staircase (purple), animous (turquoise), tango (yellow), the spinning duo (turquoise), tick tok (yellow), trapped slope (light blue), ways (purple), which one (muddy pink), movement (green), the challenge (muddy yellow), trenches (neon green), spinner (green), wall climb (dark green), rubix cubes (blue) Semi-Easy amazon bridges (green), bullseye (red), checkerboards (yellow), chevron jumps (light pink), choices (light blue), crimson dive (red), don't jump (brown), dotted line (yellow), drop (dark blue), eternity (light blue), hole in one (blue), math (brown), no (red), purple jungle (purple), purple tower (purple), ringularity (light green), secret agent (muddy pink), skyfall (light blue), somethin (turquoise), spiked up (orange), spiky cylinder (muddy pink), the block (light red), the terror (yellow), wall wedges (green), walls (pink), windmills (purple), neon hell (black), orbit (yellow), doom balls (light blue) Medium scattered (brown), aura (green), barrier breach (cream), blades (turquoise), bridges (dark blue), can't stop (pale green), checkerboards (yellow), circle climb (yellow), CM CL (blue), combined (turquoise), cylinder chaos (red), golden gates (yellow), hard boi (yellow), in and out (lime), jurassic forest (dark green), karma (beige), life on the edge (red), loose bricks (blue), mountains (blue), one side (pink), overlapped (purple), parallel (orange), purple trees (purple), red cylinders of doom (red), red on red (red), run around danger (blue), Saturn (yellow), sloppy jumps (grey), steep (light blue), summit climb (pale blue), the death blocks (dark blue), the message (violet) the spinning circle (blue), triangular (orange), trusst (orange), twister (light blue), violet violence (violet), vortex (dark blue), wall climb (peach), wave of blobs (dark blue), pixels (dark blue), yxle terror (light blue) Semi-Hard aectic (dark purple), all around (grey), criss cross (orange), disco (purple), dizzying paths (grey), double spinner (pink), hanging bridges (purple), hole in the wall (brown), pain (red), springs (beige), sweeping blade (turquoise), the spinning circles (blue), turn around (purple) Hard boardway breakaway (beige), contrast (grey), hexagon havoc (muddy pink), inversion (green), malestrom, no gravity (purple), the agent returns (faded blue), up (light orange), wall hug (red) Very Hard the insult (faded blue), careful climbing (bage), ripple (light blue) Stage directions ******FIX****** Abstract This section was made by coco7777777 and the color is bright red. This is currently the first level in alphabetical order. Directions The player starts the section with only two ladders to go up leading to a long block. You end that path by jumping and you have two ways to go but they are symmetrical so you don't have to worry. At the top there is yet again two paths that the player has to go through yet again leading to a slanted block with kill parts that the player has to jump over to get to the finish. The player starts with blocks on the walls. The player has to jump on those leading to some square blocks and jumping on those. And just like Abstract, it leads to a slanted block, this time longer with kill parts on it. Aectic This section was made by SulakeGames and the color is (TBA because the model is offsale) This is the second level in alphabetical order. Combined You can skip the small blocks by jumping onto the last one from one of the platforms